looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
List of cartoons that are currently not restored on DVD or Blu-Ray releases
This is a list of cartoons that have not been restored from their original negatives on any official Looney Tunes DVD. Cartoons with their 1995 dubbed versions or unrestored transfers on Looney Tunes DVDs do not count. Cartoons with unrestored 1997 transfers (because 1997 dubbed versions are just LaserDisc transfers) should be listed here, unless already restored on DVD. Cartoons with restored 1997-98 transfers do not need to be listed here. This list, while not having many cartoons on DVD or Blu-ray, will be covering cartoons that have been released on VHS, Laserdisc and on certain Streaming Services. ''Key Frames 'Character Key Frames: 'BB '= Bugs Bunny 'DD ' = Daffy Duck '''PP = Porky Pig EF = Elmer Fudd YS = Yosemite Sam TAZ '''= Taz Boy the Tasmanian Devil '''MTM = Marvin the Martian PLP = Pepe Le Pew FL = Foghorn Leghorn S''' = Syvlester '''T = Tweety Pie SG = Speedy Gonzales WEC = Wile E. Coyote RR = Road Runner &''' = and (represented for paired characters like ''S&T'' and ''WEC&RR'') '''Home Video and Streaming Service Key Frames: VHS = This Cartoon was released on VHS. The following tags can also be used to determined which VHS it was released in. *'WBGJ24KC' = Warner Bros. Golden Julibee 24 Karat Collection (Example: WBGJ24KC-BB, BB = Bugs Bunny) *'TLTVS' = The Looney Tunes Video Show (Example: TLTVS#1 = The Looney Tunes Video Show #1) *'SOSJ' = Stars of Space Jam (Example: SOSJ-BB) *'LTP' = Looney Tunes Presents *'LTCE' = Looney Tunes: The Collector's Edition LD = Laserdisc *'GAOLT' = Golden Age of Looney Tunes BSS = Boomerang Streaming Service *'PL' = Playlist (Example: PL-BoLT of Looney Tunes) Warner Bros. Termite Terrace Cartoons ''1930-31 * "Sinkin' in the Bathtub" * "Hold Anything" * "Box Car Blues" * "Big Man from the North" * "Ain't Nature Grand!" * "Ups 'n Downs" * "Dumb Patrol (1931 short)" * "Yodeling Yokels" * "Bosko's Holiday" * "The Tree's Knees" * "Lady, Play Your Mandolin!" * "Bosko Shipwrecked!" * "Bosko's Soda Fountain" * "Hittin' the Trail for Hallelujah Land" (restored for an unreleased Censored 11 DVD) * "Bosko's Fox Hunt" * "Red-Headed Baby" - '''GAOLT-V1' ''1932 * "Bosko at the Zoo" * "Pagan Moon" - '''GAOLT-V3' * "Battling Bosko" * "Freddy the Freshman" * "Big-Hearted Bosko" * "Crosby, Columbo, and Vallee" * "Bosko's Party" * "Goopy Geer" * "Bosko and Bruno" * "It's Got Me Again!" * "Moonlight for Two" * "Bosko's Dog Race" * "The Queen Was in the Parlor" * "Bosko at the Beach" * "I Love a Parade" * "Bosko's Store" * "Bosko the Lumberjack" * "You're Too Careless with Your Kisses!" * "I Wish I Had Wings" * "Bosko the Drawback" * "A Great Big Bunch of You" - GAOLT-V3 * "Bosko's Dizzy Date" * "Three's a Crowd" * "Bosko's Woodland Daze" ''1933 * "The Shanty Where Santy Claus Lives" - '''GAOLT-V3' * "Bosko in Dutch" * "One Step Ahead of My Shadow" - GAOLT-V3 * "Young and Healthy" * "Bosko the Speed King" * "The Organ Grinder" * "Bosko's Knight-Mare" * "Wake Up the Gypsy in Me" * "Bosko the Sheep-Herder" * "I Like Mountain Music" * "Beau Bosko" * "Bosko's Mechanical Man" * "Bosko the Musketeer" * "Buddy's Show Boat" * "Sittin' on a Backyard Fence" ''1934 * "Buddy the Gob" * "Pettin' in the Park" * "Honeymoon Hotel" * "Buddy and Towser" * "Buddy's Garage" * "Beauty and the Beast" * "Those Were Wonderful Days" * "Buddy's Trolley Troubles" * "Goin' to Heaven on a Mule" * "Buddy of the Apes" * "How Do I Know It's Sunday" * "Buddy's Bearcats" * "Why Do I Dream Those Dreams" * "The Miller's Daughter" * "Buddy the Detective" * "The Girl at the Ironing Board" * "Viva Buddy" * "Shake Your Powder Puff" * "Buddy the Woodsman" * "Rhythm in the Bow" * "Those Beautiful Dames" * "Buddy's Adventures" * "Pop Goes Your Heart" * "Buddy the Dentist" 1935 * "Buddy of the Legion" * "Mr. and Mrs. Is the Name" * "Country Boy" * "Buddy's Theatre" * "Buddy's Pony Express" * "Along Flirtation Walk" * "My Green Fedora" * "Buddy in Africa" * "Buddy's Lost World" * "Into Your Dance" * "Buddy's Bug Hunt" * "The Country Mouse" * "Buddy Steps Out" * "The Merry Old Soul" * "Buddy the Gee Man" * "The Lady in Red" * "Little Dutch Plate" * "Billboard Frolics" * "The Fire Alarm" * "Flowers for Madame" 1936 * "I Wanna Play House" * "The Phantom Ship" * "The Cat Came Back" * "Boom Boom" * "The Blow Out" * "I'm a Big Shot Now" * "Westward Whoa" * "Plane Dippy" * "Let It Be Me" * "I'd Love to Take Orders From You" * "Fish Tales" * "Bingo Crosbyana" * "Shanghaied Shipmates" * "When I Yoo Hoo" * "Porky's Pet" * "Porky the Rainmaker" * "Sunday Go to Meetin' Time" (restored for an unreleased Censored 11 DVD) * "At Your Service Madame" * "Toy Town Hall" * "Porky's Moving Day" * "Boulevardier from the Bronx" * "Don't Look Now" * "The Village Smithy" 1937 * "He Was Her Man" * "Porky the Wrestler" * "Picador Porky" * "I Only Have Eyes For You" * "The Fella with the Fiddle" * "Ain't We Got Fun" * "Porky and Gabby" * "Clean Pastures" (restored for an unreleased Censored 11 DVD) * "Uncle Tom's Bungalow" (restored for an unreleased Censored 11 DVD) * "Porky's Building" * "Streamlined Greta Green" * "Sweet Sioux" * "Porky's Super Service" * "Egghead Rides Again" * "Porky's Badtime Story" * "Plenty of Money and You" * "A Sunbonnet Blue" * "Get Rich Quick Porky" * "Porky's Garden" * "Dog Daze" * "I Wanna Be a Sailor" - '''GAOLT-V3' * "Rover's Rival" * "The Lyin' Mouse" * "Porky's Hero Agency" * "September in the Rain" ''1938 * "My Little Buckaroo" * "Jungle Jitters" (restored for an unreleased Censored 11 DVD) * "The Sneezing Weasel" * "Porky's Phoney Express" * "A Star is Hatched" * "Porky's Five and Ten" * "The Penguin Parade" * "Injun Trouble" * "The Isle of Pingo Pongo" (restored for an unreleased Censored 11 DVD) * "Love and Curses" * "Porky's Spring Planting" * "Cinderella Meets Fella" * "Porky & Daffy" * "The Major Lied Till Dawn" * "A-Lad-In Bagdad" * "A Feud There Was" * "Porky's Naughty Nephew" * "Johnny Smith and Poker-Huntas" * "Count Me Out" * "Porky the Gob" * "The Mice Will Play" 1939 * "The Lone Stranger and Porky" * "Dog Gone Modern" * "It's an Ill Wind" * "Hamateur Night" * "Robin Hood Makes Good" * "Porky's Tire Trouble" * "Gold Rush Daze" * "Porky's Movie Mystery" * "A Day at the Zoo" * "Chicken Jitters" * "Bars and Stripes Forever" * "Kristopher Kolumbus Jr." * "Hobo Gadget Band" * "Believe It Or Else" * "Scalp Trouble" * "Porky's Picnic" * "Dangerous Dan McFoo" * "Snowman's Land" * "Detouring America" * "Porky's Hotel" * "Sioux Me" * "Jeepers Creepers" * "Land of the Midnight Fun" * "Naughty Neighbors" * "The Little Lion Hunter" * "The Good Egg" * "Fresh Fish" * "Pied Piper Porky" * "Fagin's Freshman" * "Porky the Giant Killer" * "Screwball Football" * "The Curious Puppy" 1940 * "The Early Worm Gets the Bird" * "Africa Squeaks" * "Mighty Hunters" * "Ali-Baba Bound" * "Busy Bakers" * "Cross Country Detours" * "Confederate Honey" * "Slap Happy Pappy" * "The Hardship of Miles Standish" * "The Chewin' Bruin" * "Circus Today" - '''GAOLT-V3' * "Porky's Baseball Broadcast" * "Little Blabbermouse" * "Ghost Wanted" * "Ceiling Hero" * "Malibu Beach Party" * "Calling Dr. Porky" * "Stage Fright" * "Holiday Highlights" - GAOLT-V3 * "Good Night Elmer" * "Wacky Wildlife" * "Porky's Hired Hand" * "Of Fox and Hounds" * "The Timid Toreador" * "Shop, Look and Listen" ''1941 * "Elmer's Pet Rabbit" * "Porky's Snooze Reel" * "The Fighting 69th ½" * "The Haunted Mouse" * "The Crackpot Quail" * "The Cat's Tale" - '''GAOLT-V3' * "Joe Glow, the Firefly" * "Porky's Bear Facts" * "Porky's Ant" * "A Coy Decoy" * "Porky's Prize Pony" * "The Wacky Worm" - GAOLT-V3 * "Inki and the Lion" * "Aviation Vacation" - GAOLT-V3 * "We, The Animals - Squeak!" * "Sport Chumpions" * "The Henpecked Duck" * "Snow Time for Comedy" * "All This and Rabbit Stew" (restored for an unreleased Censored 11 DVD) * "Notes to You" * "The Bug Parade" * "Saddle Silly" * "The Cagey Canary" - GAOLT-V3 * "Porky's Midnight Matinee" ''1942 * "Hop, Skip and a Chump" * "Porky's Pastry Pirates" * "The Bird Came C.O.D." * "Aloha Hooey" - '''GAOLT-V3' * "Who's Who in the Zoo" * "Porky's Cafe" * "Saps in Chaps" * "Dog Tired" * "Daffy's Southern Exposure" * "Nutty News" * "Hobby Horse-Laffs" * "Hold the Lion, Please" * "Gopher Goofy" * "Double Chaser" * "Fresh Hare" * "The Impatient Patient" * "Fox Pop" * "The Squawkin' Hawk" - GAOLT-V3 * "The Sheepish Wolf" * "Ding Dog Daddy" - GAOLT-V3 ''1943 * "Coal Black and de Sebben Dwarfs" (restored for an unreleased Censored 11 DVD) * "Flop Goes the Weasel" * "Hop and Go" * "Greetings Bait" * "Jack-Wabbit and the Beanstalk" * "Tin Pan Alley Cats" (restored for an unreleased Censored 11 DVD) * "Hiss and Make Up" * "Fin 'N Catty" - '''GAOLT-V3' * "Inki and the Minah Bird" - GAOLT-V3 ''1944 * "What's Cookin' Doc?" * "Meatless Flyday" * "Bugs Bunny Nips the Nips" * "Angel Puss" (restored for an unreleased Censored 11 DVD) * "Slightly Daffy" * "Brother Brat" * "Goldilocks and the Jivin' Bears" (restored for an unreleased Censored 11 DVD) 1945 * "The Unruly Hare" * "Behind the Meat-Ball" * "Ain't That Ducky" * "Tale of Two Mice" * "Peck Up Your Troubles" - '''GAOLT-V3' ''1946 * "Quentin Quail" * "Daffy Doodles" * "The Eager Beaver" - '''GAOLT-V3' * "Of Thee I Sting" * "Racketeer Rabbit" - GAOLT-V3 * "Fair and Worm-er" * "The Mouse-Merized Cat" ''1947 * "One Meat Brawl" * "The Goofy Gophers" * "The Gay Anties" * "Along Came Daffy" * "Inki at the Circus" * "The Foxy Duckling" * "Little Orphan Airedale" - '''BSS-PP' * "Doggone Cats" * "Mexican Joyride" * "Catch as Cats Can" ''1948 * "Two Gophers from Texas" - '''BSS-PL-BoLT of Looney Tunes' * "A Feather in His Hare" * "What's Brewin', Bruin?" * "A Hick a Slick and a Chick" * "I Taw a Putty Tat" * "Nothing but the Tooth" * "Bone Sweet Bone" * "The Rattled Rooster" * "The Shell Shocked Egg" * "Hot Cross Bunny" - BSS-BB * "The Pest That Came to Dinner" * "Hare Splitter" - BSS-BB * "A-Lad-In His Lamp" ''1949 * "Holiday for Drumsticks" - '''BSS-DD' * "The Bee-Deviled Bruin" * "Mouse Mazurka" * "Henhouse Henery" - BSS-FL * "Knights Must Fall" - BSS-BB * "Each Dawn I Crow" * "Which Is Witch" ''1950 * "The Leghorn Blows at Midnight" * "His Bitter Half" * "A Fractured Leghorn" - '''BSS-FL' * "Stooge for a Mouse" - BSS-S&T * "Caveman Inki'' * "Two's a Crowd ''1951 * "A Fox in a Fix" * "Rabbit Every Monday" - '''BSS-YS' * "A Bone for a Bone" - BSS-PL-BoLT of Looney Tunes * "The Fair-Haired Hare" - BSS-YS * "A Hound for Trouble" * "Leghorn Swoggled" - BSS-FL * "His Hare Raising Tale" - BSS-BB ''1952 * "Sock a Doodle Do" * "Cracked Quack" - '''BSS-DD' * "Mouse-Warming" * "The EGGcited Rooster" * "Terrier-Stricken" * "Hare Lift" - BSS-YS ''1953 * "A Mouse Divided" - '''BSS-S&T' * "Upswept Hare" - BSS-EF * "Fowl Weather" (Restored for Japanese "I Love Tweety" DVD series) * "Muscle Tussle" - BSS-DD * "There Auto Be a Law" * "Tom Tom Tomcat" * "Plop Goes the Weasel!" - BSS-FL * "A Street Cat Named Sylvester" (Restored for Japanese "I Love Tweety" DVD series, American Release not available as of yet) * "Lumber Jack-Rabbit" (cropped to widescreen on Hare Extraordinaire DVD, full screen version has not yet been restored as of yet.) * "Easy Peckin's" * "Catty Cornered" (Restored for Japanese "I Love Tweety" DVD series, American Release not available as of yet) * "Of Rice and Hen" * "Robot Rabbit" - BSS-EF ''1954 * "Captain Hareblower" - '''BSS-YS' * "I Gopher You" - BSS-PL-BoLT of Looney Tunes * "Design for Leaving" (cropped to widescreen on Frustrated Fowl DVD, full screen version has not yet been restored as of yet.) - BSS-PP (For some strange yet unknown reason) * "No Parking Hare" - BSS-BB * "Dr. Jerkyl's Hide" - BSS-S&T * "Muzzle Tough" (Restored for Japanese "I Love Tweety" DVD series, American Release not available as of yet) * "Yankee Doodle Bugs" * "Quack Shot" - BSS-DD * "Sheep Ahoy" - BSS-PL-BoLT of Looney Tunes ''1955 * "Feather Dusted" - '''BSS-FL' * "Pests for Guests" - BSS-EF * "Beanstalk Bunny" * "Stork Naked" '' (cropped to widescreen on Frustrated Fowl DVD, full screen version has not yet been restored as of yet.)'' * "Hare Brush" - BSS-EF * "Tweety's Circus" '' (Restored for Japanese "I Love Tweety" DVD series, American Release not available as of yet)'' * "This is a Life?" '' (cropped to widescreen on Frustrated Fowl DVD, full screen version has not yet been restored as of yet.) ''- BSS-EF * "Double or Mutton" * "A Kiddies Kitty" - BSS-S&T * "Dime to Retire" '' (cropped to widescreen on Frustrated Fowl DVD, full screen version has not yet been restored as of yet.) - BSS-PP''' * "Pappy's Puppy" '''''1956 * "Tweet and Sour" - BSS-S&T * "Mixed Master" * "Rabbitson Crusoe" ''- BSS-YS''' * "Tree Cornered Tweety" (Restored for Japanese "I Love Tweety" DVD series, American Release not available as of yet) * "Napoleon Bunny-Part" (cropped to widescreen on Hare Extraordinaire DVD, full screen version has not yet been restored as of yet.) - 'BSS-BB' * "Tugboat Granny" - BSS-S&T * "Half-Fare Hare" - BSS-BB '''''1957 * "Tweet Zoo" '' (Restored for Japanese "I Love Tweety" DVD series, American Release not available as of yet)'' * "Piker's Peak" * "Boston Quackie" - BSS-DD * "Bugsy and Mugsy" * "Greedy For Tweety" '' (Restored for Japanese "I Love Tweety" DVD series, American Release not available as of yet)'' ''1958 * [[Don't Axe Me|''Don't Axe Me]]'' - BSS-EF''' * ''Hare-Less Wolf'''' ''- BSS-BB * ''A Pizza Tweety-Pie'''' (Restored for Japanese "I Love Tweety" DVD series, American Release not available as of yet)'' * ''A Waggily Tale'' * ''Feather Bluster'''' ''- BSS-FL * ''Now, Hare This'''' ''- BSS-BB * ''To Itch His Own'''' (Notable because this is Carl Stalling's final music-scored cartoon.)'' * ''Dog Tales'' * ''Pre-Hysterical Hare'''' ''- BSS-EF * [[Hip Hip- Hurry!|''Hip Hip- Hurry!]] ''- BSS-RR&WEC '''''1959 * ''China Jones'' * ''Hare-abian Nights'' * ''Trick or Tweet'''' ''- BSS-S&T * ''Apes of Wrath'''' (cropped to widescreen on Hare Extraordinaire DVD, full screen version has not yet been restored as of yet.) - BSS-BB''' * [[Hot-Rod and Reel!|''Hot-Rod and Reel!]] ''- BSS-RR&WEC * ''Backwoods Bunny'' * ''Tweet and Lovely'''' (Restored for Japanese "I Love Tweety" DVD series, American Release not available as of yet)'' * ''Wild and Woolly Hare'' * ''Bonanza Bunny'''' - ''BSS-BB * ''Wild About Hurry'''' ''- BSS-RR&WEC * ''Unnatural History'' * ''Tweet Dreams'''' ''- BSS-S&T * ''People Are Bunny'''' (cropped to widescreen on Frustrated Fowl DVD, full screen version has not yet been restored as of yet.) - ''BSS-DD '''''1960 * ''Fastest with the Mostest'''' ''- BSS-RR&WEC * ''Horse Hare'' * ''Person to Bunny'''' (cropped to widescreen on Frustrated Fowl DVD, full screen version has not yet been restored as of yet.)'' * ''Hyde and Go Tweet'''' ''- BSS-S&T * ''Rabbit's Feat'' - BSS-BB * ''Ready, Woolen and Able'''' ''- BSS-PL-BoLT of Looney Tunes * ''Mice Follies'' * From Hare to Heir (cropped to widescreen on Hare Extraordinaire DVD, full screen version has not yet been restored as of yet.) ''- '''BSS-YS' * ''The Dixie Fryer'''' ''- BSS-FL * ''Hopalong Casualty'''' ''- BSS-RR&WEC * ''Trip for Tat'' * ''Lighter Than Hare'''' (cropped to widescreen on Hare Extraordinaire DVD, full screen version has not yet been restored as of yet.) ''- BSS-YS ''1961 * [[Zip 'n Snort|''Zip 'n Snort]] * ''The Mouse on 57th Street'' * ''D' Fightin' Ones'''' ''- BSS-S&T * Lickety-Splat ''- '''BSS-RR&WEC' * ''The Rebel Without Claws'''' (Restored for Japanese "I Love Tweety" DVD series, American Release not available as of yet)'' * ''COMpressed Hare'''' ''- BSS-BB * [[Prince Violent|''Prince Varmint (or Prince Violent)]] ''- BSS-YS * ''Daffy's Inn Trouble'''' (cropped to widescreen on Frustrated Fowl DVD, full screen version has not yet been restored as of yet.) ''- BSS-DD * [[What's My Lion?|''What's My Lion?]] (Notable because this is the last Elmer Fudd-solo cartoon) ''- BSS-EF ''1962 * [[Wet Hare|''Wet Hare]] - BSS-BB * ''A Sheep in the Deep'''' ''- BSS-PL-BoLT * ''Quackodile Tears'''' -'' BSS-DD * ''Zoom at the Top'''' ''- BSS-RR&WEC * ''The Slick Chick'''' ''- BSS-FL * ''The Jet Cage'''' (Restored for Japanese "I Love Tweety" DVD series, American Release not available as of yet. Notable because this has two music-scored composers in it: Milt Franklyn, who had died during the first half of conducting and the rest of the musical score is done by Bill Lava, who had since taken over the Musical Department for the rest of the series.)'' * ''Mother was a Rooster'''' (Notable because this is the next-to-last cartoon to have a music score done by Milt Franklyn) ''- BSS-FL * ''Good Noose'''' ''- BSS-DD * ''Shishkabugs'''' ''- BSS-YS ''1963-64 * [[I Was a Teenage Thumb|''I Was a Teenage Thumb]]'' '' * ''Devil's Feud Cake'''' - BSS-YS''' * ''Fast Buck Duck'''' ''- BSS-DD * ''The Million Hare'''' (cropped to widescreen on Hare Extraordinaire DVD, full screen version has not yet been restored as of yet.) - ''BSS-DD * ''Mexican Cat Dance'' * ''Woolen Under Where'''' (Notable because this is the final Sam Sheepdog and Ralph E. Wolf cartoon) - ''BSS-PL-BoLT * ''Hare-Breadth Hurry'''' (Notable because this is the only cartoon to have Bugs Bunny fill in for the Road Runner. As well as being the final cartoon where Bugs Bunny is paired with Wile E. Coyote.) ''-''' BSS-BB''' * ''The Unmentionables'''' (Notable because this is the final cartoon to have Rocky and Mugsy in it.)'' * ''Aqua Duck'' * ''Dumb Patrol'''' (Notable because this is Yosemite Sam's final cartoon to be paired with Bugs Bunny.)'' * ''The Iceman Ducketh'''' (cropped to widescreen on Frustrated Fowl DVD, full screen version has not yet been restored as of yet.) - ''BSS-DD * ''War and Pieces'''' (Notable because this is both Chuck Jones' Final Classic Looney Tunes Cartoon to be made in the classic WB era as well as the final Road Runner cartoon to be made by Chuck Jones in the classic era of Looney Tunes.) ''- BSS-RR&WEC * ''Hawaiian Aye Aye'''' (Restored for Japanese "I Love Tweety" DVD series, American Release not available as of yet. Notable because this is the last Merrie Melodies cartoon to use both the intro and outro rings as well the final cartoon to have Tweety star with Sylvester. But Sylvester will get to be in a few more cartoons.)'' * ''False Hare'''' (cropped to widescreen on Hare Extraordinaire DVD, full screen version has not yet been restored as of yet. Notable because this is the last classic Bugs Bunny cartoon to be made.) ''- BSS-BB DePatie-Freleng Enterprises '''''1964-65 * "Road to Andalay" * "It's Nice To Have A Mouse Around The House" (Released on Looney Tunes: Mouse Chronicles, but has not yet been officially restored as of yet.) * "Cats and Bruises" * "Moby Duck" * "Assault and Peppered" * "Well Worn Daffy" * "Suppressed Duck" (cropped to widescreen on Frustrated Fowl DVD, full screen version has not yet been restored as of yet.) - BSS-DD * "Rushing Roulette" ''- '''BSS-RR&WEC' * "Run, Run, Sweet Road Runner" ''- '''BSS-RR&WEC' * "Tease for Two" ''- '''BSS-DD' * "Tired and Feathered" ''- '''BSS-RR&WEC' * "Chili Corn Corny" * "Just Plane Beep" ''- '''BSS-RR&WEC' * "Go Go Amigo" * "Roadrunner a Go-Go" * "Zip Zip Hooray!" ''- '''BSS-RR&WEC' ''1966-67 * ''"The Astroduck" * "Mucho Locos" * "Mexican Mousepiece" * "Daffy Rents" * "Snow Excuse" * "A Squeak in the Deep" * "Feather Finger" * "Swing Ding Amigo" * "A Taste of Catnip" * "Daffy's Diner" Seven-Arts ''1967-69 *"Quacker Tracker"'' *''"The Music Mice-Tro"'' *''"The Spy Swatter"'' *''"Speedy Ghost to Town"'' *''"Rodent to Stardom"'' *''"Go Away Stowaway"'' *''"Cool Cat"'' *''"Merlin the Magic Mouse"'' *''"Fiesta Fiasco"'' *''"Hocus Pocus Pow Wow"'' *''"Big Game Haunt"'' *''"Skyscraper Caper"'' *''"Hippydrome Tiger "'' *''"Feud with a Dude"'' *''"See Ya Later, Gladiator"'' *''"3-Ring Wing Ding"'' *''"Flying Circus "'' *''"Chimp and Zee"'' *''"Fistic Mystic"'' *''"Rabbit Stew and Rabbits Too!"'' *''"Shamrock and Roll"'' *''"Bugged by a Bee"'' *''"Injun Trouble" (Cool Cat, Last Theatrical LT&MM Cartoon to date)'' Category:Lists Category:Looney Tunes